creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy The Assassin
Lucelle Kaleah Shays '''or '''Lucy '''was a shy girl in her school with a few friends. She had a great life until she discovered her parents were going to send her to an asylum. After that, she was scarred for life discoverping she was cursed and her parents actually did hate her. Then she killed her family and friends at her party. Also sending her sister to the asylum instead of herself. Appearence Lucy has pale caramel skin, black long pigtails, scare on her neck, and brown eyes. Lucy weaes a black shirt, red ripped shorts, long black socks, and red Nike shoes. Her weapon is a bat, a circus hammer(like harley Quinn’s), knife, and a gun. story Before Lucy was born, a man cursed when her parents were yelling at the man. So when she was born, she had a scar on her neck and palenes. While she grew up, her parents would beat her, treat her badly, and they never knew how she felt about it. Throughout her life she went to therapy try to forget about her life. When she was 12 years old, she heard about Jeff the killer and how his past was. Lucy would look up to him. When she got older, she thought of having a party on Mardi Gras. She told her friends about it and was hoping that her other old friend would come. But she never knew her old friend and Jeff were the same person. her mom told her Jeff was not coming due to an incident. Her friends then soon knew that she had a crush in and him a bullied her. Then Lucy started going through puber again, her lady features(you know what I’m talking about) started getting bigger. Then everybody started calling her a slut or a hoodrat. When she went home she was about to talk to her parents until she heard her dad was going to send her to an asylum. 2 days later the party started and people were being so nice to her except her old friends. The only friend she had left was her friend Asaki. Another shy student. Then a girl purposely spilled a drink on Lucy’s outfit. And even laughed except Asaki. Them after that, Lucy grabbed a knife and killed everybody but Asaki. Now, she continues killing anybody in her way. '''becoming a creepypasta After killing everybody in her house. She decided to stay and hide there. But then Masky, Hoodie, and toby cam to her and forced her to come To the mansion. When she came, Slenderman said they couldn’t risk her being alone by herself in a world like that. So he told her to stay with them. Abilities Since Lucy was raised in the hood, she can here things from far away, knows when a person is about to attack, and when doomsday starts. Facts * she is very smart but uses her intelligence for the wrong reasons. * hates all the creepypasta girls excel Sally * owns a mansion nobody knows about * knows Asaki loves her * loves Harley Quinn Theme song: Drop the World by Lil Wayne